


School Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attraction, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, the school Geography teacher meets the new History teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Romance

James Barnes just walked in the school building. He was the Geography teacher and gad his first class in 1 hour. As he was walking, he saw a handsome man at the reception. He looked to be too old for high school, but still in his mid 20s.

He was gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue-gray-green eyes and those kissable lips. He was like an angle. Now Bucky knew he was gay after showing disinterest in girls throughout his high school and college/university life.

"Mr Barnes, good morning." said Sandra.

The young man turned towards him and smiled. He had a gorgeous smile that could melt the ice caps.

"Good morning, Sandra." said Bucky. "And who might you be?" he asked looking at the handsome man.

The man smiled and stuck out his hand. "Clint Barton, I am the new History teacher." he said.

Bucky shook his hand. "Teacher, you are quite young?" he said.

Clint laughed. "I am 27 years old, so I think I am old enough." he said.

So he was 6 years younger.

"I will show you to the staff room." said Bucky.

"Thanks, I have to meet with the principle before my first class." said Clint.

"You are welcome." said Bucky.

He was attracted to this man and he had known Clint for 5 minutes.

"I think we are going to be good friends, Mr Barnes." said Clint, in a flirtatious tone,

"I guess we are." said Bucky in the same tone.

Both smirked at each other.

They will be good together, attraction between them already present.

We will just wait and see.


End file.
